


Treetoppers

by Mertiya



Series: Holiday Gift Fics 2014 [3]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avacyn dresses the tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treetoppers

**Author's Note:**

> Note that Avacyn and Sorin are NOT related in this fic. This is in no way intended to be incest.

            Avacyn hummed to herself as she put the last touch on the tree.  She had had to hurry home to make sure she was there before her husband, but she’d made it with half an hour to spare, and here she was putting the last bauble on the tree as the garage door began to open.  Perfect timing, she said to herself proudly.

            She raced through the house and flung open the door in Sorin’s face.  “Welcome home!” she chirped.

            Sorin gave her a tired, slightly-exasperated, but fond look, and bent down to kiss her on the lips.  “Just how many speed limits did you break getting home before me?” he asked.

            “I’ll never tell,” smiled Avacyn.  She grabbed his hand.  “Come and see what I did!”

            She dragged him into the living room, waiting with bated breath for his response to the tree that towered in the center of the room.  He walked around it slowly, so slowly and so inspectingly that Avacyn felt her heart leap into her mouth.  He was probably just teasing her, but… “Do you like it?” she asked, when she couldn’t take it anymore.

            “I do,” said Sorin mildly.  “It _is_ missing one thing, though.”

            “It is?  What?”  She looked over the tree, covered in lights and baubles, stars, sleds and Santa Claus. 

            Sorin reached out an arm and drew her close, speaking into her hair.  “My angel,” he said softly.  “For the top of the tree, you know.”

            Avacyn blushed and smiled as he kissed the top of her head.  “I’m afraid I’d make the branches collapse,” she pointed out.

            “Yes, and I’d rather have you down here with me,” Sorin said.  “Nevertheless, I had to point it out.  The tree is beautiful, Avacyn.  Almost as beautiful as you are.”

            “Thank you,” she whispered, as she leaned into his arms.


End file.
